Remus J Lupin Memorias
by Aiedail.Black
Summary: 1972 - 1979. La historia de los merodeadores y su generación contada a través de los recuerdos de Remus Lupin.


Los personajes, escenarios etc... de este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo pongo la historia, o mejor dicho, la pone mi imaginación.

Espero que os guste

**Capitulo 1: El uno de Septiembre**

La estación de King Cross, como todos los días a aquellas horas de la mañana, bullía de actividad.

Los humos de los trenes, cierto olor a hollín y los pasos de cientos de personas en diversas direcciones hacían que el avance fuese lento y algo confuso.

Las personas se despedían o se reencontraban, se abrazaban y besaban, pero todos parecían ajenos a cierto suceso que ocurría entre los andenes 9 y 10. Si hubiesen prestado más atención habrían notado que algunos individuos, con sus cuerpos sólidos, atravesaban el muro que separaba ambos andenes.

El niño sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había leído y releído la carta cientos de veces desde que le había llegado, y, con ella, el billete de tren adjunto, en el que estaba claramente expresado que debía coger el tren que salía de la estación de King Cross, el 1 de Septiembre a las 11:00 en punto, en el andén 9 y ¾.

Miró el muro. La verdad es que parecía muy sólido.

Notó el apretón que le daba su padre en el hombro para darle ánimos, a la vez que le susurraba:

- Vamos, hijo, con decisión.

Seguido de cerca por su progenitor, el niño comenzó a empujar su carrito, que cargaba con un destartalado baúl, y poco a poco fue cogiendo velocidad.

A pesar de que sabía que no iba a estrellarse, abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa después de atravesar la barrera, pues había pensado, de hecho, casi había esperado que ésta no le dejase pasar.

Pero allí estaba, con la placa que le indicaba que se hallaba en el Andén 9 y ¾ sobre su cabeza, y, ante sus ojos, una magnifica locomotora roja que rezaba en el lateral:

Los alumnos corrían en todas las direcciones, despidiéndose de sus familias. Algunos ya llevaban el uniforme puesto.

Había un gran trajín de baúles, alborotadas lechuzas, gato indignados y algún que otro sapo.

El niño se sintió de pronto muy pequeño e insignificante, abrumado por la gran cantidad de novedades que se presentaban ante sus ojos.

Al fijarse en las personas que le rodeaban pudo distinguir a varios que seguramente también fueran a primero.

Justo delante de ellos había una mujer cubriendo de besos a su hijo, un niño bajito y rechoncho de pelo pajizo, que permanecía inmóvil, aunque bastante ruborizado, obviamente avergonzado ante la exhibición de mimos de su madre.

Cerca de allí, cuatro personas de porte elegante esperaban silenciosas, aunque en diferentes actitudes; el niño pequeño parecía querer beberse con la mirada todo lo que le rodeaba, mientras que su hermano acariciaba a su lechuza como si éste fuera el único ser que le importara de cuantos se hallaban a su alrededor. Cuando su padre le dijo algo, el niño le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, aunque asintió ante lo que claramente había sido una orden. La madre, con gesto avinagrado, miraba con desprecio y sin disimulo a otra familia que se situaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Allí la escena era completamente distinta; los padres miraban en todas direcciones maravillados, pero las niñas, una pelirroja y otra morena, parecían inmersas en una discusión, y ambas al borde de las lágrimas. De vez en cuando miraban de reojo a otro niño que esperaba junto a su madre, pero cuyo rostro no pudo distinguir, ya que una cortina de pelo lacio y negro lo tapaba por completo, a excepción de una ganchuda nariz.

Aunque apenas habían pasado unos segundos, se sintió más tranquilo, y se volvió hacia su padre, que le miraba con su habitual sonrisa cansada, esperando a que él hablase primero.

Apenas había abierto la boca cuando se produjo una distracción.

Tres personas aparecieron atravesando la barrera y armando bastante jaleo. La madre y el hijo parecían enzarzados en una gran batalla verbal, mientras que el padre hacía serios esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Vamos, mamá! – insistía el chico, mientras se acomodaba las gafas, que en medios de sus argumentaciones habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz.

- No, James, por enésima vez; no – la mujer se mantuvo firme

- ¡Pero si sólo son bengalas! – protestó James

- Y tú sólo eres mi hijo, por lo tanto sé los usos que podrías darles a las que tú llamas "sólo bengalas".

- No iba a hacer nada con ellas – se defendió el chico.

- Exacto, nada bueno – la mujer le dio un suave empujoncito dando por finalizada la conversación.

El niño seguía con la boca abierta, y su padre aún seguía esperando, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Salvo:

- Me hubiera gustado que mamá viniese hoy.

- Sabes que a ella también le habría gustado, pero ambos sabemos que su salud no es muy buena últimamente, y los medimagos le recomendaron no viajar.

- Aún así…

- Hijo, mírame – el padre se agachó un poco, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura – Sé que estás preocupado por muchas cosas que no tendrían sentido en esta conversación, pero por muchos problemas que se presenten, sé que sabrás resolverlo. No te avergüences nunca de ser como eres, porque eres el mejor hijo que tu madre y yo podríamos desear, y estamos orgullosos de ti.

El niño se quedó callado, con la sensación de que su padre había ensayado mucho el discurso que le acababa de decir. El mejor hijo que podrían desear. Sintió como si se le encogiera el estómago. Él sólo les causaba preocupaciones y dolor a sus padres, era plenamente consiente de ello.

La locomotora soltó un silbido de advertencia a los rezagados, y el niño volvió a mirar a los ojos de su padre.

- Tengo que irme – murmuró.

Su padre o rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, tardando unos momentos en soltarlo.

Después lo dejó marchar, susurrando un "Buena suerte".

Subió de un brinco al tren y arrastró su pesado baúl por los pasillos, buscando un compartimento vacío. No le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió alzar el baúl y depositarlo en el portaequipajes.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la observó, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la nuca al recordar los cristalinos ojos del señor Ollivander clavados en él estudiándolo, como si pudiera averiguar todos sus secretos. Y eso era lo que él más temía, que alguien los descubriese.

La hizo girar entre los dedos, recordando las palabras del curioso vendedor de varitas:

"_Madera de pino, 27 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, flexible… muy buena para la defensa…_

Como si él necesitara defensa contra los demás. El mayor peligro que corría era él mismo.

Estaba ensimismado viendo el paisaje correr a través de la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento.

Los dos chicos se reían de algo a lo que llamaron "Quejicus".

Al principio no repararon en él, que se hallaba encogido en su asiento, pero tras traspasar el umbral, se fijaron en que aquel ya estaba ocupado.

- ¡Ah! – el chico más alto pareció sorprendido – perdona, creíamos que estaba vacío.

Reconoció en él al que había mirado desdeñosamente a su padre cuando este le había dado una orden.

- ¿Te importa que nos quedemos? – preguntó el otro, que era James, el chico de las bengalas – Es que los otros están ocupados, y no pudimos quedarnos en el nuestro porque cierto personaje dejó un tufo poco agradable a su paso… seguro que no eres peor que Quejicus.

Al pronunciar el nombre miró a su compañero y ambos se echaron a reír.

Se detuvo a observarlos detenidamente. El que había hablado primero era alto, moreno y de unos ojos de un intenso azul oscuro, de los que parecía surgir continuamente aquella mirada desafiante que le había dirigido a su padre.

James, por su parte, era más bien bajo, tenía el pelo negro y completamente alborotado, y en sus ojos almendrados parecía habitar una chispa de ingenio.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Te importa si nos quedamos, o no? – preguntó de nuevo, dirigiéndole una simpática sonrisa.

Él se la devolvió débilmente.

- No, claro que no, sentaos – dijo, intentando sonar agradable.

El chico alto se sentó a su lado y James en frente.

- Me llamo James Potter – se presentó solemnemente – Miembro de corazón de la casa Gryffindor y comprometido desde hoy con la causa de hacer que todos los habitantes de Hogwarts se diviertan.

- Yo soy Sirius Black – dijo el chico alto – Miembro de la venerada y antigua familia de los chiflados Black y único componente de la resistencia. – Sonrió a su amigo – Y además desde hoy me uno a la causa de James.

- Yo sólo soy Remus Lupin – se encogió de hombros al ver que los otros dos le miraban – Pero tengo una duda; ¿Quién es Quejicus?

James y Sirius se echaron a reír estruendosamente, y Remus sonrió tímidamente sintiéndose algo estúpido.

- La verdad – explicó Sirius – Es que no sabemos cómo se llama. Es un chico de primero, como nosotros. En vez de pelo tiene cortinas de grasa y su nariz es similar al pico de un tucán.

Remus no pudo evitar reír más fuerte ante semejante descripción, y creyó saber de quién estaba hablando.

- Además – añadió James con gesto contrariado – Se muere de ganas de ir a Slytherin… - dejó la frase en el aire, como si eso lo explicase todo.

- Nadie que esté tan obsesionado con ir allí puede ser superior a un gusano – espetó Sirius, que parecía haber entendido lo que James quería decir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Remus

- ¿Bromeas? – respondió el chico – Tengo generaciones y generaciones de parientes que lo demuestran… Desde la quería tía de mi abuela, que comenzó con la tradición de decapitar elfos domésticos, hasta la querida prima Bellatrix… ya la conoceréis, está en cuarto – Se quedó callado un instante y pareció morderse la lengua – En fin, no debería hablar así de mi familia.

Se quedaron silenciosos unos momentos, al ser conscientes de que Sirius debía de estar echándose la bronca a sí mismo.

- Bueno – Comenzó James – Yo espero ir a Gryffindor, es la mejor casa, la de los valientes – Hinchó el pecho orgulloso - Mi padre también fue allí. Mi madre fue a Ravenclaw, así que supongo que estará bien, pero si se puede elegir… - se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar fijamente a Remus - ¿Y tú? ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

El niño se lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

Aún no se creía que le hubieran mandado la carta diciéndole que había sido admitido, y le daba un poco de miedo que no lo seleccionasen para ninguna de las cuatro casas por ser… distintos.

Pero eso no se lo podía explicar al niño que tenía delante, y que le seguía observando expectante a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

Pensó rápidamente.

Sus padres habían ido a Hufflepuff y ambos eran muy buenas personas, honrados, trabajadores y fieles.

- Cualquiera estará bien, supongo – musitó.

Le pareció que James estaba un poco decepcionado, seguramente habría esperado otro devoto seguidor de Gryffindor.

En aquel momento apareció la señora del carrito ofreciendo comida a los alumnos.

Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y saqueó el carrito, llenándose los brazos de comida para los tres y asegurando que harían cuentas más tarde.

James y él se volvieron a internar en una apasionada conversación que empezó en la ceremonia de selección y acabó en las bengalas que la señora Potter le había confiscado a su hijo. Ambos estaban llenos de energía y vitalidad.

- Así que por más que insistí, no hubo manera – James resopló – Con la de planes que tenía yo para esas bengalas… Oye – Se volvió hacia Remus - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo? – Remus se había limitado a escuchar y no había vuelto a abrir la boca. La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque como no hablas… - A James, que no callaba, aquello le debía parecer francamente preocupante.

- No, no, estoy bien – aseguró el chico

- Estás un poco pálido – Sirius también lo observaba atentamente ahora - ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? – Le acercó una – Mi madre siempre dice que el chocolate es bueno para…

Remus nunca llegó a saber para que consideraba bueno el chocolate la señora Black, porque al mencionar a su madre, Sirius volvió a sumirse en sus cavilaciones, aunque siguió tendiéndole la rana hasta que su compañero la cogió

- En realidad – dijo de pronto – No recuerdo para qué dice que es bueno el chocolate mi madre. Nunca le presto demasiada atención – Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo – Pero a mí siempre me anima comer chocolate. Se lo robo al idota de mi hermano, a él siempre le dan más.

Remus estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué a su hermano le daban más chocolate que a el, pero no lo creyó conveniente.

Por la cara que ponía James, el debía de estar pensando lo mismo.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto comiendo y haciendo teorías sobre como sería la selección, conversación en la que Remus se sorprendió participando entusiasmado.

Ya había anochecido cuando el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha.

A James parecía que le hubiesen puesto polvos pica-pica en el cuerpo porque era incapaz de estarse quieto. Sirius también estaba nervioso, pero se limitaba a estirar las mangas de su túnica y a morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que Remus pensó que acabaría haciéndose una herida.

Bajaron del tren con el resto de los alumnos, hasta que oyeron un vozarrón por encima del barullo que gritaba:

- ¡Los de primer año, seguidme, por favor!

- Es Hagrid – susurró James a Sirius y Remus mientras los tres se apresuraban a seguir al hombre.

Remus ya sabía quién era Hagrid, pero no había conseguido imaginárselo tan grande. Pese a que a primera vista parecía amenazador, tras su poblada barba surgía una tierna sonrisa.

Le había guiado hasta unas barcas.

- ¡No más de cuatro por barca! – exclamó, y los tres se apresuraron a ocupar una.


End file.
